safety pin
by azuramethyst
Summary: ShisuHina— ketika cowok berandalan ketemu cewek sangar... gimana, ya?


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 ** _standards warning applied_**.

 **a/n** APAAN NIH APAAN?! *dibuang* demi apa akhirnya kesampean bikin ShisuHina walau abal😭😭😭 pair kesayanganku akhirnya ada di FNI, kenapa juga gaada yang mau bikin pake chara Shisui? doi kan tampan:( kuy lah ramein archive abang gantengku aka Shisui

* * *

 **safety pin**

by azuramethyst

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Shisui. Berusia tujuh belas tahun tiga bulan, merupakan siswa tahun ketiga di sekolah umum daerah Konoha.

Anak tunggal dari pasangan Uchiha Kagami dan Uchiha Naoki ini memiliki paras rupawan hasil warisan keluarga Uchiha; rambut ikalnya berantakan, mata obsidian nan tajam layaknya elang, tubuh atletis idaman. Oh, ia juga dikaruniai kepintaran— _lagi-lagi Uchiha_ —yang diatas rata-rata.

Namun, ada satu ciri khas Uchiha yang tidak menurun padanya; _attitude_ seorang Uchiha.

Ia bukan sepupunya Itachi yang merupakan tipe pria layaknya pangeran berkuda putih. Ia juga bukan Sasuke yang dapat bersikap _gentle_ terhadap ribuan gadis. Apalagi kakaknya Obito si _playboy_...

Salahkan sahabatnya—Kiba Inuzuka—yang membuat Shisui memiliki sifat berandalan seperti ini.

"Shisui, harusnya kamu berubah dong. Kamu udah mau lulus masih aja—"

"Aku berangkat,"

"…"

* * *

BRAK–!

Suara pintu digeser secara kasar, memperlihatkan sang tokoh utama yang sedang menenteng tas ransel hitamnya asal-asalan. Lagi-lagi ia telat, kemeja tidak dikancing—menampilkan pahatan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan—rambut acak-acakan. Duh, untung ganteng.

"Bisa sopan sedikit, Uchiha Shisui?" tegur Kabuto-sensei padanya. Yang ditegur, hanya berjalan menuju bangku kosong paling belakang dekat jendela.

Yakushi Kabuto—nama guru itu—hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu. Sambil menerangkan kembali materi pelajaran, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

* * *

"Tumben masuk," celetuk Kiba ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Kini mereka berada di atap gedung sekolah, sambil menyalakan rokoknya, Kiba melempar sebungkus rokok pada Shisui.

"Bosen di rumah." jawab Shisui seraya menangkap bungkus rokok itu. Mengambil satu batang, lalu menyalakannya dan menghisap rokoknya.

"Bosen diceramahin, ya? Hahaha." ejek pemuda pencinta anjing itu.

"Ya gitu, hidup gue _kayak_ monoton gitu, sih." balas pemuda itu.

"Ya cari cewek lah, banyak tuh yang mau sama lo."

Shisui hanya mengembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Lalu tangan kanannya yang memegang rokok tadi mengetuk rokok untuk membuang abu ke bawah.

"SIAPA YANG NGEROKOK, NIH?"

Kiba dan Shisui refleks menoleh ke bawah, mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo marah-marah.

Si gadis indigo mendongak ke atas, menatap tajam pemuda berambut ikal itu seakan-akan ingin mencekik pemuda itu.

"HEH YANG RAMBUT IKAL, TURUN SINI!" tantang gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shisui.

"Udahlah, ga usah diladenin." ujar Kiba.

Namun, putra dari Uchiha Kagami itu kini tersenyum miring. Ah, sepertinya _mood_ -nya kembali naik.

' _Gadis itu... menarik juga,_ '

"E-eh... malah ngeladenin," gerutu Kiba yang kini mengikuti sahabatnya turun.

* * *

"Kenapa? Mau minta foto?" ujar Shisui narsisnketika tepat berada di depan gadis indigo itu.

Iris jelaga Shisui melirik ke arah gadis yang kini sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu mungil. Tingginya tak sampai leher Shisui, rambutnya tergerai sepunggung, kulitnya seputih susu, wajahnya imut-imut _kawaii_ begitu, tubuhnya langsing, namun berisi di beberapa bagian. Bagian yang... ehem lah.

Yang seperti itu mau melawan preman pasar _kayak_ Shisui? Yakin?

BUGH–!

Karena mendadak, Shisui terpental cukup jauh. Perutnya nyeri akibat tendangan dadakan dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

Ternyata, walau fisiknya _kawaii_ , gadis itu mempunyai tendangan yang cukup menyakitkan.

Shisui pun berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan celana sekolahnya yang kotor terkena debu. Berjalan mendekati gadis yang kini kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

"Jadi mau serius? Oke," ujar Shisui yang kini meregangkan otot-ototnya.

Shisui berlari menuju gadis itu, sedangkan gadis Hyuuga itu mulai mengencangkan kuda-kudanya.

GREB-!

Tubuh gadis itu terangkat akibat gendongan Shisui. Pemuda nanggung itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mencubit gemas pipi gembil gadis itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" teriak gadis itu meronta-ronta di pelukan Shisui.

"Kau imut tapi sangar juga, aku suka." ujar Shisui yang masih menjahili pipi-pipi gadis itu.

Hinata yang mendengar celetukan pemuda yang mencubiti pipinya hanya dapat memerahkan pipinya.

"Hentikan, bodoh!" gerutu Hinata lalu memukuli tubuh Shisui dengan brutal. Akhirnya, kaki-kaki gadis itu kembali menapaki tanah.

"Oke! Aku akan membebaskanmu kali ini. Tapi, kau, Hyuuga Hinata, akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang Uchiha Shisui. Camkan itu," ujar pemuda itu lalu menarik lengan Hinata dan—

CHU–!

Bibir tipis berbau nikotin itu melumat pelan bibir kenyal Hinata. Lalu melepas pagutan tersebut setelah lima detik.

Shisui berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang kini sedang bengong itu, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membentuk kedua tangannya seperti pistol dan menembak secara imajiner ke arah gadis itu.

Setelah Shisui menghilang, kesadaran Hinata kembali pulih. Dengan lantang, ia berteriak,

"DASAR UCHIHA SHISUI SIALAAAAN!"

Sementara Shisui, hanya menyeringai mendengar teriakan dari gadis yang kini ia incar itu.

.

.

" _This isn't the story of Adam and Eve, nor the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. This is just the story when the broken boy met the broken girl_."

.

.

 **tamat, dengan tidak jelasnya.**


End file.
